


Sorry, Wrong Number

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fans & Fandom, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Characters Reading Fanfiction, Characters Writing Fanfiction, Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, Partially Based On My Own Wishful Thinking, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Rey/Ben Friendship, Slow Burn, Teasers & Trailers, Texted The Wrong Number AU, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24632440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: In which a wrong number accident leads to an odd friendship for Ben and Poe.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 2
Collections: The Darkpilot Aquarium





	Sorry, Wrong Number

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AquaWolfGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaWolfGirl/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: For Aqua’s prompt: 
> 
> “Ben meant to send the newest Space Battle trailer to his friend Rey, but ends up accidentally texting it to a stranger. What started out as a wrong number accident turns into a 4 hour long text war about who the hottest commander in the movie is, and if there will be any love story in the new movie.“
> 
> Hope you like it! The prompt went in a different direction than I anticipated, but I hope it still works.

**Ben Solo:** Rey! OMG, that trailer! Did you see that? Did you see that...thing? With the thing? And Jacen’s coming back? That’s great, isn’t it?  
  
**Poe Dameron:** Um...my name’s Poe, not Rey.   
  
**Ben Solo:** Shit. Must have texted the wrong person. Off by a number.   
  
**Poe Dameron:** No problem. I’m glad Jacen’s coming back myself. 😉   
  
**Ben Solo:** I know! It’s perfect. It’s like...I know that not everyone who wanted Jacen to come back was great and all, but...   
  
**Poe Dameron:** Yeah, true. I’m hoping that Jacen coming back will ease a lot of hurt feelings. Now if they could bring back the rest of the Starkiller family...   
  
**Ben Solo:** Oh, don’t even start... 😒   
  
**Poe Dameron:** What? It was kind of a bummer, you have to admit, killing off the Starkiller line like that. Even if Kira is still technically carrying it on...   
  
**Ben Solo:** If Jacen and Kira got married, wouldn’t it be awkward with her keeping the name “Starkiller”?   
  
**Poe Dameron:** Emphasis on “if”.   
  
**Ben Solo:** What!? So that kiss they had near the end of Rise of Starkiller was just...y’know?   
  
**Poe Dameron:** Well, we don’t really know if they’ll go through with it. I mean, some articles online were pretty against it...   
  
**Ben Solo:** Funny, they weren’t complaining when Thrawn was directing...   
  
**Poe Dameron:** Touché.   
  
**Ben Solo:** I mean, Kiralo’s not going to win the awards for Space Battles OTP To End All OTPs, but I think the hero/villain dynamic’s intriguing.   
  
**Poe Dameron:** True. Personally, I was rooting for Stormhunter, but eh...   
  
**Ben Solo:** Sorry that got sunk. I don’t get why antis were so against it.   
  
**Poe Dameron:** Why ask why? So...you got a name? I told you mine.   
  
**Ben Solo:** Ben. So...what is it with the name “Poe”?   
  
**Poe Dameron:** Mom was a horror fan. She died when I was eight.   
  
**Ben Solo:** 😦   
  
**Poe Dameron:** S’okay. So, Ben...you write fanfiction?   
  
**Ben Solo:** Yeah. Is that weird?   
  
**Poe Dameron:** No. 🙂   
  
**Ben Solo:** Good. But yeah, I write Kiralo. I was previously writing a fic where Kylo defects after his meeting with the Emperor. Like he *should* have done. Want me to send you it?  



End file.
